Returning to the Skies
by Rosalinathestarryqueen
Summary: What happens when Bowser tries to take over the universe again?


**I thought there needed to be a good story for what happened after.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Aboard the Observatory...**

She missed him. The last time she saw him, she told him about the circle of cosmic life. All of the lumas on the ship missed him too. Especially little Lilly luma, who had been with him the entire mission. She watched him with his princess from the ship often. On top of missing him, Bowser came back. He and bowser junior had repaired the armada of airships. The power stars had been stolen again. The central comet had been turned back to red, the colour she hated.

Right now, she was in bed. She had kept the stuffed bunny for millennium, and she clutched it to her heart now. Right after Mario had left, things had returned to normal before Bowser reappeared. Lilly came to her and probed her with questions.

"Mama, are we ever going to see Mario again?"

She felt the same wave of sadness that she had felt when the dreamed about her mother's spirit leaving her body. That was a long time ago.

"I'm sorry my dearest, but we may never see him"

Lilly started to wail. Rosalina put down the rabbit and held Lilly, rocking her back and forth as the star bits fell from her eyes. She couldn't even bring him back on the ship, because the power stars were gone and they couldn't fly. They could just float adrift in the heavens. She suddenly had an idea. There was one thing she could do.

"Lilly, I have an idea to bring him back."

Lilly's tears stopped. She turned to look up at her mother. "You do?"

Rosalina nodded. "I can send him a dream message. It won't be easy, but it will be worth it to keep Bowser from taking over the universe. Lilly jumped (err, flew quickly) up and found the wand. After a heavy dream incantation, Rosalina fell back on the pillows in a deep sleep.

**Mario...**

It was a typical night. Other than the toads zooming around. Rosalina had transported the toadshoom ship along with everyone else, and they loved it. He, Peach, and Luigi were exploring the hidden passages in the castle. They found three one-up mushrooms and a lot of coins. They walked back outside. It was a gorgeous night, and the stars were bright enough to create their own light, something rarely seen. As Mario looked up, he dropped his shoulders in sadness. He and Rosalina had a kind of... connection. He knew she was sad about her family.

Suddenly, a bright white light flared from one of the stars and shot towards Earth. Peach screamed, as did Luigi. The light didn't scare Mario, as he had seen far stranger things in the past few weeks. It kept coming towards the Earth, headed straight for Mario. It hit him and he fell backward onto the ground, unconscious.

**In his dream...**

He wasn't quite sure where this place was, but it looked like one of the planets he had been on while working with Rosalina. It was bright blue and large, and it slightly glowed. He walked forward and found her standing there, waiting for him.

"Rosalina?" She smiled and nodded.

"Hello Mario. It's been a while."

He stepped closer. "Is this just another dream?"

She shook her head. "No. This is a dream message. It is a risky form of communication, because sometimes people choose not to leave a dream that is so real and where they control everything. Their bodies waste away until they die."

"Oh my. I don't want to be rude, but why are we here?" He asked. Although he knew the danger, he was happy to see her.

"Bowser has returned. He and his son came and stole the power stars again. He plans to take over the universe like he did last time." His eyes widened. "He may or may not kidnapp your special one, but when you wake I advise you to hide her." he nodded.

"Do you need me to come back to the ship?" He didn't know how he could get back, but he had to try.

She said "Yes. One of the lumas has volunteered to transform into a comet to bring you here. She will be there within a day. Until we meet again, farewell Mario."

Then he woke.


End file.
